Non Mentior
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Enterró la cabeza en su cuello, queriendo olvidar sus palabras, porque él, él mentía. Sasusaku


¡Bienvenidos/as a mi Oneshot! n.n

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto/ fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Lemon -suave-. Leves toques NaruSaku.

**Dedicado:** a FugadodelCastillo, fan del Sasusaku y dueño de un Inner loco, besos para ti n_n

_**Non mentior ~ No me mientas**__…_

Apresuró su paso, sintiendo como una gota de sudor paseaba, fría, por su cuello. Podía sentir sus latidos acelerados y como su vista empezaba a nublarse.

Estaba cansada, sin energía, le dolían los músculos y sentía un escozor que le quemaba la garganta.

Llegó, al fin, probó abrir la puerta, y –_no_-, estaba cerrada. Suspiró, recostando su frente en la madera pulida mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura, lento, olvidando cualquier apuro, aún si su corazón no hubiera normalizado su paso.

No se molestó en prender la luz, ni en trancar con seguro la puerta…

La casa estaba como la había dejado esa mañana; las ventanas cerradas, la taza de café que olvidó lavar sobre la mesa, incluso el aroma intacto a su fragancia de cerezo.

_Todavía no había vuelto…_

No se molestó en esconder las lágrimas, que reemplazando al sudor corrieron sin pudor por su blanquecino cuello. No ocultó los sollozos, nadie allí la escucharía. Estaba sola en casa.

Se dio un baño tibio, borrando los rastros de sudor, polvo y cualquier indicio de sal en sus mejillas. A su pesar, lo rojo de sus ojos tardaría un poco más en desaparecer.

Se miró al espejo, preguntándose si debía acostarse sola también esa noche. Sonrió, necesitaba dormir.

Estaba agotada, sin energía, pues toda fue puesta en salvar vidas esa tarde. Se tiró a la cama –destendida- e hizo el ademán fallido de taparse con las cobijas negras.

Se despertó, sintiendo como el desnivel de la cama la hacía dar cuenta de otra presencia a su lado.

_Él había vuelto._

Titubeó, sabiendo que ya sabía él, que ella estaba despierta. Se sintió apresada por sus brazos fuertes y unos labios fríos recorrieron su espalda desnuda.

—Te extrañé— lo oyó susurrar.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, tratando de imaginarse que él, que él decía la verdad.

_**No me mientas**_

Las manos grandes bajaron a sus piernas y sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba, erizando su piel.

Siempre fue así, se dijo, siempre sucumbía ante él. Ante lo que fue, lo que es, y lo que, muy a su pesar, no sería más nunca.

El cuerpo masculino de Sasuke se posó sobre el suyo, dejándole sentir ese aroma a menta, siempre impregnado a su piel. ¡Kami-Sama, lo deseaba! Pero se quedó inmóvil, creyéndose fuerte, cuando frente a él, sólo era una muñeca movida a su antojo.

No se negó cuando los labios finos capturaron los suyos, ni se quejó cuando sus manos estrujaron sus pechos. Tampoco dijo nada, entre jadeos y gemidos incesantes, reprimió el impulso de decir una tontería.

—Te deseo—

Enterró la cabeza en su cuello, queriendo olvidar sus palabras, porque él, _él mentía._

_**No me mientas**_

Le costaba tanto, no pronunciar su nombre cuando sus fuertes embestidas la hacían delirar.

Acaso…

—Sasu…—

Se detenía, incluso si lo decía.

_Sasuke-Kun_

¡No!, Sasuke, simplemente. Porque, aunque en el fondo de su corazón de cristal, cada día de su vida, deseara que todo estuviera bien; no eran posibles sus deseos.

Nada era lo mismo, porque Sasuke ya no sería Sasuke-Kun, con su superioridad casi infantil, sus desprecios escondiendo su preocupación, su secreto amor por las manzanas y su sonrisa oculta de vez en mes.

Sakura no era la niña alegre, la chica superficial, la mujer insegura, la fanática loca.

Sasuke era sangre, era odio y no era luz. Ya no había sonrisas, siquiera cada mes, ni superioridad infantil, las manzanas ya no eran sus favoritas. Se podía ver, como se veía que ella ya no era una niña, que su fanatismo se convirtió en ese amor hiriente y que la inseguridad la guardó en un cajón, con la foto del equipo 7, bajo el cristal roto de un portarretrato lleno de polvo.

Se aferró a su espalda, clavando las uñas en su piel, ojalá, ojalá le doliera tanto como a ella…

Sasuke siempre fue su debilidad, porque ella era una mujer fuerte, con su nivel comparado al de un Sannin, con sus ojos verdes y sonrisa hermosa, con su mano tendida si un amigo estaba cerca. Pero junto a él, sus piernas temblaban y su concentración era nula, sólo lo notaba a él, y sus ojos verdes, sus ojos verdes brillaban.

—Sakura… te necesito—

Porque Sasuke le mintió, aquella vez, cuando volvió, con las heridas abiertas y el pozo negro en sus ojos. Con la sangre ajena empapando sus manos y el espacio donde cabía su corazón vacío.

Sakura creyó, tonta, ingenua, débil… Olvidando cada herida, cada cicatriz visible.

—Te necesito, Sakura—

No, por favor.

_**No me mientas**_

Rogaba, a veces, que no hubieran pasado los años, seguir a sus espaldas y ser salvada en cada ocasión.

A veces se sentía feliz, porque él era suyo. Se preguntaba qué tenía.

_Tenerlo, era no tener nada._

Lloraba, a veces, recordaba que no sufría sola; entonces era cuando unos brazos morenos envolvían su cuello y cuando el cabello rubio le picaba en su mejilla empapada.

_Es que estaban tan rotos…_

Se habían roto en tres partes, aquella noche de luna llena, y jamás nunca habían vuelto a armarse. De vez en cuando dos partes iban juntas, pero nunca unidas las tres piezas.

Es que, eran diferente sus heridas, era diferente, la sangre derramada.

Naruto y su amor por los demás, su masoquismo y sus ojos pura esperanza, puro amor no correspondido.

Sakura y su fuerza física que no iguala su alma, su amor-dolor y su amistad que escuece, su vocación de dar y su verdad que miente.

Sasuke, la luz que no tiene y la sangre ajena, la palabra guerra escrita con fuego y las frases engañando a todos, así como el silencio engañándolo a si mismo.

Exhausta, cuando el orgasmo la hacía olvidar el pasado y le nublaba el presente. Con el sudor, las lágrimas y su cuerpo tenso. Ella juraba que lo amaba, en silencio. Ya lo había repetido muchas veces y no era necesario decirlo siquiera, se veía en sus ojos.

En sus ojos verdes apagados, en sus ojos verdes brillando; en su piel erizada ante su tacto, en sus besos lentos retardando despedidas. En cada suspiro y en cada dolor escondido.

—Te quiero Sakura—

Tal vez sí la quería, tal vez…

_**No me mientas**_

Sakura lo amaba, y tenía su concepto de amor, porque lo conocía. Sino acaso que era eso que Naruto quería darle siempre, aquel abrazo que la estrujaba con miedo a soltarla, aquel beso en la mejilla que se sentía equivocado. Aquella sonrisa de lado escondiendo el deseo, ese sentimiento, que ella no podía aceptar…

—Eres la única Sakura—

Su corazón se achica y su respiración se acelera.

_**No me mientas**_

Moría lento al pensar que otra pudiera obtener lo que ella se esforzaba por conservar, ese hombre roto, esa mueca fría. La rabia la cegaba y no reprimía el impulso de gritar, si imaginaba que no era ella la elegida.

Si acaso él le soltaba la mano por la calle, o se quedaba ausente, mirando hacia otro lado. Si delante de sus amigos ella desaparecía para él y sus palabras, ahogadas en un vaso…

— ¡Eres un estúpido Sasuke! Te piensas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor y finges que no ha pasado nada, que no me has lastimado y crees que te he perdonado y que siempre te amaré—

Las lágrimas quizás eran producto de la rabia reprimida.

—Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, ojalá nunca hubieras vuelto, ojalá no te amara tanto—

_**No mientas**_—se decía

No le importaba el dolor, las heridas ni el semblante frío, no le importaban las ausencias, las noches solitarias sin dormir. No le importaba el desconsuelo, la rutina ni el desasosiego. Porque su amor, que era sabido y tan secreto: era real. _Ella no mentía._

No mentía si juraba que lo había extrañado, que el olor a menta la volvía loca y que sin sus brazos no podía dormir. No mentía si decía que lo deseaba, que sus manos la excitaban y no quería otro cuerpo encima suyo. No mentía si sentía que lo necesitaba, porque lo había perdido una vez, y se había quedado sola…

_Era él, parte de ella, y lo quería a su lado._

Porque él la tenía a ella, tonta, incondicional, dando todo, arriesgando su ser y su pasado. Él era el único, imposible dejarse tocar por otro, incluso imposible, dejarse amar por un amor más puro, real, un amor que no duele, era imposible.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, y lo quería más…

—Quédate conmigo Sakura—

A veces quería hundirse en la oscuridad y desaparecer con él.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué?

Necesitaba saber el motivo de falsas palabras.

—Te quiero aquí conmigo—

_**No me mientas**_

— ¿Por qué? Maldición… ¿Por qué?—

Su mundo cayendo, sus castillos en el aire. Su mirada empañada y su boca temblando.

—Te necesito—

_**No me mientas**_

Acaso sus ojos la miraban así, negros, inmóviles.

— ¡¿Por qué carajo Sasuke?!—

Su voz quebrada, su desolación humillante.

—Porque te quiero Sakura, te quiero—

_**No me mientas, no me mientas, no me mientas, no me mientas, no me mientas, no me mientas, no me mientas, no me mientas.**_

— ¡Maldición, Sasuke!—

Sus manos de mujer sujetando sus hombros grandes, sus lágrimas empapando su cara y sus ojos desafiantes.

— ¡Ya no me mientas! ¡No me mientas! Por favor… sólo… sólo dime que me amas—

Sus ojos negros, ella podía jurar que no era compasión. Su mano, limpiando la sal en sus mejillas y su boca, queriendo pronunciar.

—Sakura…—

"_y engáñame un poco al menos, di que me quieres, aún más…"_

_**Fin**_

¿Qué tal?

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**

PD: La frase del final no es mía.

Editado


End file.
